


Restrictions

by Team_Cap



Series: AgencyShipping one-shots [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Story dedication, agencyshipping - Freeform, basically an au about black and white not going, on their own ways after the battle subway, ブラホワ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Black is overprotective at White; he does care about her so it’s normal for him to act like that. But White felt like his overprotectiveness is going way too far.AU where Black and White didn’t go on their separate ways in the Battle Subway.





	Restrictions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scalpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/gifts).



> 8th agency one-shot, haha. Anyway, I don't own this idea. This idea belongs to my good friend, Scalpha. Thank you for letting me write this, friend! It means a lot! :D
> 
> (Also check out his youtube channel, ScalphaDubs. He and his team make QUALITY DUBS FOR SPE AAAAAAAA ALEX I'M SO PROUD OF YOU T^T)
> 
> Also, this agency fic is dedicated to Scalpha so I hope you'll like it, buddy. TwT
> 
> This fic is basically an AU about Black and White not going on their separate ways after the Battle Subways.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A foot kicked a pebble on the ground. It moved and rolled away from the person as the girl let out a sigh. She threw her head back, observing the sunny skies above.

The weather was perfect; the sky was clear, a flock of bird-like Pokemon was flying in the horizon and the sea breeze in Castelia City was just perfect to counter the heat. 'Perfect' seemed like an understatement; the weather was absolutely flawless.

The brunette took a deep breath. The salty sea breeze swirled around the dock, making her hair flow with it.

White went to this very spot to calm herself, but it turned out it wasn't working. She bit her lip and placed her hands under her elbows.

She couldn't help but think about Black's actions recently and her mind constantly reminding her about it irked her a bit. It wasn't that she hates him; his intentions were always good. But that wasn't why she was irritated.

After finishing her business the Battle Subway, she was surprised to see Black waiting for her outside; she thought he would go to the next city to earn his next badge. But he replied that he was hesitating, and it made White wonder.

Wasn't it his dream to be the Pokemon League Champion? And...in order to obtain that dream, he needed to go to the next city and defeat its gym leader so he could acquire the next badge? White was trying to process why he was hesitating to leave.

Did it mean that being the Pokemon League Champion wasn't his goal after all? No, White knew Black. He would never give up on his dreams just like that despite the struggles.

" _When will you leave?" White asked, but immediately thought that her question sounded a tad rude despite the tone she used. "I-I mean," She coughed and took a deep breath. "When will you challenge the next gym?"_

_Black stood frozen in front of her. His eyes were wide like saucers as his arms trembled. She could perfectly see the hesitation and fear in his eyes, and she could only question why._

_He giggled and scratched his left ear. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we should travel more together, ya know?"_

_White didn't understand. Of course, she would miss him; Black has been a great and nice friend to her, but what exactly is his reason to stay? "Black, I_ —"

" _Come on, boss!" Black grabbed her wrist, surprising White. "Let's go and celebrate! You have to tell me everything about your experience in the Battle Subway!"_

White never knew why he was hesitating to leave. He didn't tell her and just avoided the topic every time she pops it. She was patient so she let it slide; however, the recent events made her lose it.

It's normal for Black to be overprotective to her; she finds it quite nice of him to do it. But too much of one thing is always bad.

Whenever there's an annoying or cocky trainer approaching her, Black often puts his arm in front of her just to shield her from any possible harm. Whenever there's a wild Pokemon attacking them, he either lets her battle alongside him or he would just take care of it himself.

It was infuriating! White wasn't a fragile toy who needs a bodyguard 24/7! She grumbled then sighed, kicking the ground. This was exactly why she went to the cruise dock; she needed to relax and not think about Black again!

"Boss!"

White felt a vein popped from her forehead as she gritted her teeth. Why did he have to follow her now? "Wha—"

"I'm so glad I found you here!" Black exclaimed as he placed his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. Sweat dripped from his forehead, traveling down to his cheeks and onto the ground.

White just stared at him while nibbling her bottom lip. It was odd; at first, she was so pissed at Black and now it seemed like her anger died down a bit, but why?

"I was worried when you said you're gonna take a walk here so I came here as fast as I can. Glad to know that you're safe!"

White couldn't help but find how sweet that was. At least he cared, yet he cares too much and Black needs to know that too much isn't always a good thing despite his intentions. "Black, I—"

"Anyway, I'll walk with you just to give you company!"

"But I wanna be alone, Black. I'll be fine."

"Wait, are you sure? What if you need help when a—"

"Black, I said I'll be fine," she said in a much stricter tone.

"But boss, I—"

"Black, for Arceus' sake can you just leave me alone?!" White snapped. Her eyes were closed and she could feel her blood boil again. She couldn't handle it! The moment he started insisting on going with her, the moment her anger returned. Did she regret saying this to him? Maybe, probably, but she still had the right to stop anyone from invading her privacy. "You always pamper me like I'm some sort of doll! Could you just knock it off?! Or is there a reason  _why_  are you acting like this?! I thought you're going to earn your next gym badge and not stay with me?! What happened to you?!"

Black sighed and scratched his cheek. "Boss, you know I just wanna protect you. What if Team Plasma—"

"Black, I chose to catch Pokemon and learn on how to be a trainer just to protect myself! Do you not see how much that matters to me?!" she yelled then sobbed. She could feel tears constantly welled up in her eyes and she didn't like it. She didn't want to cry right in front of him. She sniffled. "Let me repeat this: I'm fine on my own." she continued with a cracked voice, making Black more distressed.

"Boss, I…" Black took a deep breath. "You're not feeling well. Your voice...I think we should go back to our camp and rest." He approached her and grabbed her wrist. "That's enough walk for today."

"No!" White shoved his hand away and took a step back. Tears spilled from her eyes in an unbroken stream. Why is she crying?  _Stop! Stop!_  She closed her eyes and shook her head, hoping to stop the tears from falling.  _Stop! Stop! Stop! Ugh!_

"Boss," Black spoke in a soft tone. It was quite unusual for him to speak quietly but he felt like it was needed in this situation. "It's okay," He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her for a hug. But before he could let White's head rest on his chest, she pushed herself away.

"No, it's not okay!" White yelled. "Stop invading my privacy just for once! That's all I ask!"

Black was confused. "Wait, what?" He blinked and tried to regain his balance. "B-Boss, I'm not trying to invade your privacy! I just wanna protect you!"

" _Protect_  me?!" White shrieked. Her tears finally dried and her tone is now furious again. "Let me protect myself just for once, Black! Let me do this on my own! Why do you  _think_ you have to protect me?! I caught Pokemon and I will train them! I…" She grunted and bit her lip.

"Why do you have to protect me, Black? Am I really a fragile doll?!"

"NO!"

"Then why are you doing this?! What am I to you?!"

"Is it really  _that_  bad to protect the girl I love?!" Black shouted, not even thinking about what he just said.

White was speechless for a second. Her eyes went round like plates. The wind blew and ran past them. All they could hear were the flock of Pidoves flying through the air. She gasped for breath as her heart raced in her chest. He...loves her? "Black, I—"

"I—uhh, it's not like like that! Uhh—" Black laughed instead and looked at his Xtransceiver. "Oh, would you look at that! It's dinner time! I gotta go!" He dashed off, not even bothering to look at White's surprised expression.

White finally regained her senses when she felt a slight breeze hit her face. She blinked and all she saw was a spec of dust running away from her. "Wait, Black!" She scampered away, hoping to catch Black.

White didn't know she could run this fast; it could be the adrenaline she was feeling or it could be the fact that she wanted to ask Black if he was telling the truth or not. She shook her head. No, she saw his face clearly. She felt it in his tone audibly; he was telling the truth. His tone gave it away.

But why did she feel like this? Why is she running after him? Shouldn't she be mad and not care about him sprinting away from her? This didn't make sense yet it feels right; it's a weird feeling.

"Black!" she shouted his name and grabbed his wrist.

Black stopped running and turned around to face her. Nervousness and surprise were written all over his face as he panted for air.

White gulped and bit her lip. Her hold onto his wrist tightened. She couldn't understand herself; why is she acting like this? He just told her that he loves her and ran away. It wasn't a big deal if she didn't feel the same, right?

She felt like she was slapped on the face. She followed him because she cared? "B-Black, I-I…"

Black stopped gasping and gulped.

"Do you...really mean what you said?"

It didn't take a second for Black to think. He nodded as a response but his eyes were glued to the ground.

White's heart thumped widely. She always liked Black; he's a good friend despite his overprotectiveness. He's handsome, strong, nice and smart. But did she really like him too? Why is she not hesitating about it? Did that mean she feels the same thing? "I-I…"

"Boss, it's okay," Black removed her hand from his wrist. He dug it in his pockets and inhaled deeply. "You don't have to return my feelings right away. I guess…" He scratched his neck. "I guess you know why I'm hesitating to leave, huh?"

White didn't know what to say. She just stood there and watched him. He had a shy grin plastered across his lips and a blush sneaking its way on his cheeks. She had to admit that he looked cute.

"Anyway, if you really want," He coughed, gathering his voice. "I can leave tomorrow and continue my way to Driftveil City. Although, I really want you to join me. I-If you want to, of course." He chuckled and White couldn't help but smile at his silly laugh.

A moment of silence passed between them until White sighed. She placed a hand on her elbow and bobbed her head. "I would like that."

"Great!" He held the bill of his cap. "Thanks, boss!"

"But you have to promise me that you shouldn't be too overprotective. I appreciated it but too much of it isn't good," she added while pouting.

Black couldn't help but chuckle and scratch his cheek. "I promise, boss."

* * *

**Bonus:**

**Months later.**

**Route 3**

"YAHOO!" Black yelled while White just sat on the picnic blanket and giggled. "I FINALLY WON THE POKEMON LEAGUE! I FINALLY ACHIEVED MY DREAM!"

Months passed and Black finally achieved his dream; he's now the Pokemon League Champion and White couldn't be more proud.

Black kept his promise of not going overboard with his overprotectiveness. She was able to grow stronger as a trainer and she managed to help him defeat Team Plasma. Unova is safe from harm and it's all thanks to Black, and probably her as well.

"Hey, Black," White called and patted an empty seat next to her.

Black stopped screaming and sat beside his boss, occupying a few spaces between them. "What is it, boss?"

White twirled her hair with her finger. How should she start? "R-Remember what you told me months ago? In Castelia City? Y-You know, at the docks?"

Black knew what she was talking about. His cheeks flushed at that as he lowered his head, hiding his face using his cap. "I-I remember," he stuttered.

"Well," White coughed. She felt bad for making him wait, but it's better late than never, right? "I-I have my answer to your...surprise confession."

"Eh?" Black jolted up and looked at her. His heart started beating faster. "W-What do you mean, boss?"

White giggled. She moved closer, closing the distance between them, and pressed her soft lips against his.

Black's blush deepened and he felt like his heart could pop out of his chest at any second. It took him seconds, or maybe a minute (he didn't know for how long, exactly), to close his eyes and return the kiss. His left hand traveled on her cheek to cup it as his right arm went to her waist and pulled her closer.

White's arms went to his nape and pulled him closer as well to deepen their kiss.

They felt like they'd been kissing forever until the need for oxygen was needed. They slowly pulled away to gasp for air.

White looked at Black. His hair is slightly messed up and she just realized that his hat fell on the ground. She didn't know what was going on with her when she kissed him; all she knew is that she needs to make him feel that she reciprocated his feelings. She took a deep breath. "I love you too, Black," she confessed with a smile.

Black felt like he was suddenly re-energized. "YAHOO!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna end with White not reciprocating his feelings but ehhh. Agency had experienced too much angst and hiatus for a reunion so why not add a happy ending. Sorta?
> 
> ***I then glare at Ruby who used to forget about Mirage Island***
> 
> Also, if I missed some things, like canon stuff, tell me and I'll fix it! Have a great day/night! ^w^/


End file.
